House Party
House Party is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by OG Loc from his house in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. The first part of the mission starts at Burger Shot, and then the actual mission starts afterwards. The mission can only be accessed between 8:00 PM and 6:00 AM. Mission Carl goes to the Burger Shot in Marina, to find that OG Loc has violated his parole by quitting his job as a janitor. Before he is imprisoned again, he wants to have one last party. He tells Carl to get a new haircut, and some new clothes, and some girls. Later, Carl gets a phone call from OG Loc, who asks Carl if he is coming to the party. Carl states that he had other plans until he learns that Loc's microphone is broken. Upon arriving to the party, Carl finds OG Loc on the unbroken microphone blaring his rather annoying lyrics, doing shout-outs to him as he enters through the front door. Carl finds Ryder, who says that the other Grove Street Families members are heading to the back to get away from OG Loc's rapping. Outside, Sweet, Ryder, Carl, and the other GSF members are glad to be away from Loc's rapping. Suddenly, a GSF member rides in on his Mountain Bike and tells the gang that a Ballas posse are heading in their direction. Ryder leaves to get some back-up, while Sweet and the GSF block the road with some cars, and help Carl defend the hood. Carl makes quick work of the invading Ballas, protecting Sweet and the rest of the GSF from harm. The gang goes back into the house, Carl complaining that "Once Loc got off the mic, the party got started". Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Defend your hood from the attackers *There are enemies on the bridge above *Help Sweet defend against the last of the enemies Reward * The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. Tips and Tricks *Be careful shooting above Sweet while he is crouching, as he may stand up unexpectedly - and one headshot will kill him. *Don't stand in the middle of Grove Street. After the first wave of Ballas, a 2nd and 3rd wave will try to flank CJ from the rear - keep to the sides so that you can focus on one concentration of Ballas. *Sweet is immune to Ballas attack, so player won't need to worry about the Sweet being killed by Ballas, unless CJ enters a house, then Sweet will lose his abilities and will likely be killed. *After the first cut scene at Burger Shot, the player can ignore completely the change of clothes and haircut and go straight to Loc's party. Video walkthroughs Trivia *CJ complains about Loc's rhymes to Ryder, but in the previous mission he says he likes his new lyrics when talking with OG Loc. * The fact that Big Smoke does not appear in the mission, and the fact that Ryder is not seen in the mission after he leaves the area (claiming he is going to "round up some homies" or find Big Smoke) hints a major event that happens a few missions after this one. * During the mission, two fireproof and bulletproof Tahomas with special attributes are used. * During the cutscene, Ryder mentions that the homies are at the back of the house, but the homies are at the front. * This is the only mission in the whole game in which the interior of OG Loc's house is shown. *After this mission, the area under control stat will start appearing even if the player has not completed the mission Doberman (the mission in which ability to take over gang territories is unlocked). Gallery houseparty.JPG|A fellow member telling the gang that the Ballas are heading in their direction, with a plan to gun down the leading members of the gang. HouseParty-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson killing the Ballas attackers Navigation }} pl:Domowy melanż Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas